


AU 我爸的新老婆

by icandrivecar



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrivecar/pseuds/icandrivecar
Summary: 那坚挺的乳房也是是一样的骚，我喜欢粗暴的揉捏它们，乳肉从我指间挤出来，让她皮肤上面留下我红色的指痕。最后我射在了她的身体里，而名义上拥有她的老头就坐在半开着的门外沙发上，背对着厨房看电视，只要他一回头就能撞破我们的奸情，可惜他那双耳朵早已什么也听不清楚。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 再次预警  
> 开车了，文笔不好，用词粗俗（j8什么的…），雷点慎入

老头子又娶了个女人回来。这次和上个月死掉的那个日本女人一点都不像，她有一头卷发，温柔又美丽，一双眼睛好像会说话，蜜色的皮肤诱惑着你的双眼去探寻衣服下被遮挡住的秘密宝藏。人们叫她卡瓦尼，但是在这里，她的名字只是Provost夫人。没错，她是属于那个老不死的，但是也是属于我的。  
这不仅是肉体结合的快感，还有背德的刺激。上一个日本女人说那老头早他妈没性能力了，这么说来鬼知道她当初怀的是谁的孩子，Provost家族死了几个女人可不是什么新鲜事。这次的乌拉圭女人跟她可不一样，比她骚多了，我不止一次在我偷放到卧室的摄像头里看见在偷偷自慰。他俩做爱的时候那老头每次都是在下面，看看他那松弛的皮肤，那老身板能硬起来就够不错了，根本动不了几下就射了，我都好奇他能不能射出来东西。乌拉圭人刚三十二岁，能受得了这种日子？她自慰的时候声音媚得出水，一只手抚弄着乳头，一只手伸到自己的身下，两根手指不停抽插，不过这也很难得到高潮，她的呻吟声也透露着难耐的渴望。后来她开始买了成人用品，跳蛋，假鸡巴，再后来我发现她开始带着跳蛋去做饭。这难道不是一种勾引吗？我当然到了厨房去找她。那次她坐在料理台上，这个高度刚好够我操她，她那双长腿就环在我腰上，我拽出来那颗跳蛋，送我的鸡巴进去。不知道跳蛋让这贱货高潮了几次，里面有好多水，操他妈的，我差点就射出来了。那坚挺的乳房也是是一样的骚，我喜欢粗暴的揉捏它们，乳肉从我指间挤出来，让她皮肤上面留下我红色的指痕。最后我射在了她的身体里，而名义上拥有她的老头就坐在半开着的门外沙发上，背对着厨房看电视，只要他一回头就能撞破我们的奸情，可惜他那双耳朵早已什么也听不清楚。  
当然，出了厨房门就又回到了母子的状态，死老头猜不到他新妻子的子宫里灌着他儿子的精液，甚至还因为我和她相处融洽而难得的开心。晚饭后老头说要上楼休息，那骚女人还装模作样问老头子真的不一起去花园散步吗，得到否定的回答后转头问我：“Adrien吃饱了吗？”  
操他妈的…饱了？永远不会饱的。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我坐在床边，这婊子先是用嘴含住半口红酒，再含住我的性器，给我口交。这他妈太刺激了，快感一直延伸到我的尾椎骨，我顶到了她的嗓子眼，那儿仿佛有张更小的嘴儿嘬着我的马眼，牙齿偶尔蹭到我，但带来的是更大的快感。

有人说想要管住一个男人，首先要管住他的胃。我说想要管住一个女人，首先要满足她的欲望。所以我做到了，不管是肉体还是精神上。

这种事一旦开始就停不下来的。自从那次在厨房他半推半就的跟我做了，就一发不可收拾，我们也越来越大胆：和她戴了同款的手镯，在她和老头说话时偷偷揉捏她的屁股，她羞红脸也还得保持镇静，又或者是在晚饭后往她身体里塞进遥控跳蛋，在她和老头饭后散步时候打开开关，哦…那天这浪货腿都软了，流出的骚水顺着腿淌下来，后来被我舔了个干净…

我有几个兄弟，不过现在他们都死了。他们有什么资格和我争财产？老头的一切都是属于我的，包括在人前高高在上的Provost夫人。趁着老不死去公司，终于我放在主卧的摄像头里也有了我的身影，在同一张床上，用同样的姿势，操同一个女人。我坐在床边，这婊子先是用嘴含住半口红酒，再含住我的性器，给我口交。这他妈太刺激了，快感一直延伸到我的尾椎骨，我顶到了她的嗓子眼，那儿仿佛有张更小的嘴儿嘬着我的马眼，牙齿偶尔蹭到我，但带来的是更大的快感。缓慢的舔弄让红酒从她嘴里流出来了些许，染红了她的嘴唇，还有些顺着下巴滴到胸口上。

老头子的几个女人里她是最骚的，你看看她的眼神，就那么看着我，盯着我，臣服于我，邀请着我，这怎么能让人不操烂她？我非但没能射出来，反而更硬了。从她嘴里退出来，躺在床上，就在她和我爸多少次交欢的位置上，她能懂我的意思，张开腿支在我的腰间，一手压在我胸膛上，一手扶住我的性器，磨磨蹭蹭一会儿才吃进去。她低着头，卷发挡住了她的脸，我看不清她的表情，但是我不看也知道，一定是双眉微皱、朱唇轻启，一副承受不了的样子。这婊子就这幅浪贱样子，装什么嫩雏儿？但是我他妈爱死了这幅表情，又或者是每个男人都爱这种表情。她坐在我身上，扭着屁股，引导着我探索她身体里每一处紧致。她小时候练过足球，现在也每天锻炼，这让她的屁股又圆又翘，操他妈的，吸得我差点把守不住…我一手捏着她的胸脯，一手扶住她的腰，没人知道，人前优雅高贵、做事谨慎的Provost夫人，正在她名义上儿子的身上求欢？那次我射在了她的头发上，她很爱惜这头卷发，跟我说不要这样，可我偏要把它弄脏，让她在以后梳头发的时候都想起我，让她明白她应该是属于谁的。她没能阻挡我，下床要去洗澡，却又转身直勾勾的看着我，抬手捻住一缕头发，伸出舌头把挂在上面的白浊舔进嘴里，跟我说“一起吗？”

这欠操的婊子…我又硬了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前两天和小伙伴说红酒梗的时候，回复我说辣鸡，笑死我了23333


End file.
